The Bully: Story Edition
by Seth Graystone
Summary: Jimmy Hopkins is a juvenile delinquent, and he's been recently dropped off at Bullworth Academy, the worst school in the country. He'll have to unite the Bullies, Nerds, Jocks, Preps, and Greasers to defeat one common threat.


I just recently started playing "Bully: Scholarship Edition" again, so I figure I would make a story version of it. With changes in areas and slight "modifications" to scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the _Bully _Characters or locations.

**Bully: Story Edition**

**Chapter 1: Making New Friends and New Enemies**

**Episode 1: Welcome to Bullworth**

I'm Jimmy Hopkins. Unfortunately, I have the pleasure of sitting in the back of my mum's beat-up junker of a car, while some old git who is fat, bald, ugly, stupid, and rich drives this clunker. My mum is sitting there up front, enjoying the new coat and clothes her boyfriend (And I use the term loosely) bought her. I'm just waiting for the day he dies in an "accident" and she ditches his butt before moving on to another git.

"Jimmy, say something," my mum said. I don't plan on saying anything just yet. I'll just stick to being silent and hated in the backseat of this clunker.

"James," the git started.

I had an idea, it was usually how the fighting and break-up started. I said,"Who are you? Mum, I thought you said not to talk to strangers."

"Like I said before, Jimmy, please be nice to your new stepfather," my mum said.

I looked out the window and saw that we had gone from the middle of nowhere, to a run-down town in the middle of nowhere. No arcades, no skate parks, and the only things that looked remotely interesting were a carnival and a crappy beach.

"Okay rich guy, I love that you're twice as old as my grandfather and that you're fat and bald," I said. This git was starting to annoy me, and when I get annoyed, people go to the hospital.

"That's enough! I've had it with you, you little brat!" my mum shouted. For once, she was actually taking up for the git. It always started like that, and then the git would be ditched in a week.

"You've upset your mother! I've got half a mind to beat you!" the git put in. He set himself up for the next line. I just couldn't resist.

"Half a mind is right, suddenly he realizes."

"That's it! I can't deal with you, you little monster! We'll deal with you when we get back from our honeymoon. Next year," she said, turning away from the git and glaring at me.

I turned and saw a sign nearby that read "WELCOME TO BULLWORTH" in large, rusted letters. In my opinion, they should've called the town "Bullworth-less".

"Here we are, boy, Bullworth Academy," the git said, barely slowing down before he reached the main gates.

The git reached back and, after opening the door with a button on his door, shoved out as the clunker sped away.

"What about my stuff?!" I shouted after him.

"You don't deserve any of it!" the git shouted back at me. Now I'm really mad.

"Mum, why did you marry that phony?" I muttered.

"You must be the Hopkins boy," someone said behind me. I turned and saw possibly the ugliest woman ever. Some old bat in a black outfit and brown hair curled weird. She was using way too much make-up in an attempt to make herself seem younger.

I turned and looked at the gates, which still weren't open. How did she get out of the gates without unlocking them? To this day, I don't know how she did it.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked, looking for a side door.

"We've been expecting you. Welcome to Bullworth Academy. I'm sure that you will be very happy here. Very happy indeed," this old bat said.

"Anyway, I can't stay around waiting on naughty little boys. I've got a man to make happy," she said, almost proudly. Who would say something like that to a fifteen year-old boy?

"The Headmaster is expecting you, boy. In his study," the old bat said.

"Okay, then," I said, turning to leave Bullworth-less Academy.

"His study is over there, boy! In the Main Building," the old bat said, thinking I hadn't meant to attempt an escape. To this day, I wish I had took off running from Bullworth-less Academy and the old bat Mrs. Danvers.

Instead, I reluctantly turned and walked toward the Academy as the gates opened, letting me and the old bat in.

* * *

I kept walking and looked around. To my back, there were the locked iron gates that kept us here in prison. I made a mental note to find a way to sneak out of here one of these days. To my right, there was a large dormitory, the Boys' Dorm. To my left, there was the Girls' Dorm, surrounded by flowers. In front of me, there was a large building, the Main Building. I sighed and kept walking, before three idiots blocked my way.

The one up front had light blond hair, and wore the white collared shirt and blue denim jeans that served as the uniforms for his group of friends, a clique called the Bullies because of what they did best. To the blond idiot's right was was a black guy in the same outfit. To the left of them was one with brown hair and scars across his forehead. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up near his elbows, and fresh blood was marked on his jeans.

"Lookie here, we got a new guy," the black guy said.

"What do you say we put him through an initiation?" the scarred one asked.

"We'll let you go, if you pay up," the blond one said.

"Don't count on it!" I said, slamming my foot into his balls.

I took off running before his friends could take a turn. I kept running and jumped up the steps, sliding into the Main Building.

* * *

When I got inside, I looked around and saw the Headmaster's office at the top of a staircase. I climbed up and saw that Mrs Danvers sat a desk, making tea for the Headmaster.

"What took you so long?" she asked, snapping at me as I appeared in the office.

"It's a long story, and probably not worth it," I sighed as I went into the Headmaster's "study".

The Headmaster was some old coot dressed in an old suit that looked like it came from a thrift store.

"Ah, so you must be the Hopkins boy," the Headmaster, an old git named Crabblesnitch.

"Uh huh."

"What? Uh huh what?" Crabblesnitch asked. I was getting more annoyed at him than I ever did at the git my mum married.

"Uh huh sir," I said, trying not to say every foul word I knew at the old git.

"You truly are a naughty boy, Hopkins. Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff...Oh I'm scared of you, Hopkins!" Crabblesnitch ended it with a sarcastic comment.

"Oh, give me a break."

"Yes, I have never met a boy like you. Never in all my life. Hopkins, you are indeed the nastiest little boy I've ever encountered," Crabblesnitch said, rising from his ancient desk.

"Tell me, why should I waste my time on you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, adding in my head,_"And I don't care."_

"Because it's my calling. It's what I do. You excel at causing trouble, and I excel at fixing little boys like you and making them into respectable members of the community here at my Academy. I've got a good feeling about you, boy. A feeling that you and I will be great friends."

_"Not likely."_

"You keep that nose clean boy, or I will clean it myself." Crabblesnitch said, waving his fat finger in my face.

"Mrs. Danvers, are you back yet?" Crabblesnitch asked, looking at the opened doors to his office.

The old bat "Mrs. Danvers" showed up, holding a tray of tea.

"Yes, Headmaster. And I brought your tea," she said, sucking up the boss.

"You are good to me, Mrs. Danvers," Crabblesnitch said, looking at the old bat's cleavage.

"No more than you deserve, Headmaster," she said.

_"Either those two are having an affair with each other, or they're 'friends with benefits'. Wonder which one?" _I thought while sitting at that desk chair, hearing the two talk and seeing how they acted.

"Take our little friend Hopkins here and show him around the school. Get him properly attired," Crabblesnitch said as Danvers set the tray on his desk.

"Certainly, Headmaster. Come along boy, I haven't got all day," Danvers said, turning her smile into a scowl.

"Oh, and boy, remember, you will have a clean nose, so keep it clean or we'll clean it for you," Crabblesnitch said as Danvers led me away from the office.

* * *

So here I am, at probably the worst school in the country, whose alumni are nothing but arms dealers, serial killers, and corporate lawyers, real scum. And that old creep thinks he can tame me. We shall see, old man. I only give people what they have coming to them.

"Where's your uniform, young Hopkins?" Danvers asked.

"Run along now, child," Danvers said before she walked into the Headmaster's study for, well, I'm sure you can imagine what.

I turned and left the Main Building, heading to the Boys' Dorm. Outside of the front entrance to it, the three jerks I had run away from earlier waited.

The black one said something ad the scarred boy turned around, laughing.

"Guess what time it is? Yep, time for a beatdown!" he said, popping his knuckles.

The scarred boy charged and slammed into me, knocking the wind out of me before he started to pound on my face. I brought my knee up and hit him where no man should be hit. When he fell over, I jumped up and kicked him in the face. I lifted him up by the collar of his shirt before punching him in the face three times. I threw him down and he slowly rose up, wounded. I wrapped my arm around his neck and spit in my hand.

"I call this the Hopkins Special!" I said as I slammed my spit-covered hand into his eyes. The scarred-runt turned and ran, tripping over his own feet, while his friends laughed.

"Nice going, Davis!" one shouted sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh before the voice only a monster could have shouted,"You're dead, new kid, DEAD!"

I turned in just enough time to see a Bully the size of three Bullies put together charging at me. I saw a flash of reddish-brown hair in a bowl-cut before I was slammed into the ground, this ape pounding away at my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw this ape's minions run as a fat black man appeared, dressed in a blue suit jacket, a blue collared shirt, and khaki pants.

"That's enough! Break it up!" the fatman said as the ape got off of me. What perfect timing.

He saw my brown coat, worn-out jeans, undershirt, and worn-out sneakers and said,"Why are you not in your uniform, young man? Go change immediately!"

The big ape turned and walked away, while I reluctantly left the fatman to daydream about food.

* * *

I walked inside and found that the Boys' Dorm was worse off than the town itself. Leaky pipes spread out, no bathrooms, and rats speeding around the floor. I sighed when a new boy appeared. This one was different from the others. He had a scar across his left eye and had dark hair. He wore a uniform shirt untucked and a green vest. He had black school slacks, and wore a silver watch on his left hand. A brown wristband was on his right.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" he asked.

"What's it to ya?" I snapped, while the freak chuckled.

"Friendly, aren't ya?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Listen, give me a break, loser," I said. I was already ticked off, and I wanted to break this guy's nose.

"Hey, relax friend, you're all pent up. Go easy or they'll put you on medication. They did to me and boy they nearly drove me insane!"

"That's fascinating. Now if you'll excuse me..." My 'exit stay right' was foiled when the freak blocked my path with his hand.

"Get off man!" I shouted, ready to punch him if he tried anything.

"Listen to me, tough guy. You've just arrived at the toughest school in the country and I'm offering to be your friend. And trust me, you're gonna need friends," he freak said.

"So it's up to you. You gonna play nice, or what?" the freak asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. To be honest, I didn't want to be this guy's friend. But if that ape tried to ambush me again, I could always use a shield.

He led me into the main lobby, with a crappy TV and a disgusting sofa, with a poker table to the side. An arcade game was at the side, being played by a fat Nerd in a green vest, collared shirt, and school trousers. You could see his underwear from an opened zipper in his pants, and looking at him, you could tell he was bottom of the food chain.

"I'm Gary Smith," he said out of nowhere.

"Jimmy Hopkins," I said, looking around. To the side, a soda machine sat.

"We don't have a bar anymore, but we do have a soda machine," Gary said while I walked up to it, slid in a dollar, and pushed a button. A Dr. Pepper slid out. While I picked it up, Gary led me out of the lobby.

"You should probably change into your uniform if you don't want to get in trouble," Gary said as he showed me where my room was. A worn-out old door with "JIMMY HOPKINS" carved into it with a pocketknife.

I went inside and found a stained mattress with holes in it, a thousand holes put in it. I looked and saw two bookcases, a desk, and a wardrobe in the room. I went and looked into the wardrobe and saw only one set of clothes in it. It was a blue vest with the school crest on it, a collared shirt, and school slacks. I ditched my favorite outfit and changed into the school uniform, untucking the shirt and rolling up the sleeves. I sat on top of the bed and, believe it or not, moped.

Some fruity-looking guy in a pink collared shirt, blue vest, and school slacks showed up, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski," the boy said, reaching out his hand. Like I would shake it.

"Jimmy Hopkins and don't ask how I'm doing."

I rose from the bed and walked toward the window, while this Pete kid plopped down on my bed.

"I've been here five minutes, and already people want me dead. Even my parents didn't hate me this quick," I said. Yeah, it took my dad about a month to ditch me.

"Well...Welcome to Bullworth! It's a dump," Pete said, following me as if we were friends. The kid acted like we had been friends forever, instead of just meeting two seconds ago.

"Great, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent," I said, while Gary Smith, local sociopath, appeared in my doorway.

"'Yeah, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent cause I'm really bad'. Give up the tough guy act, pal," he said, imitating my voice. I turned and walked up to the sociopath.

"Hey, man, what's your problem?" I asked. I was ready to pound this guy again.

"Well, ADD primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization, but really, honestly, enough about me,' he suddenly realized Pete and pulled him by the shoulder. Pete had been expecting this. He always did.

"Oh, I see you've met the dorm's mascot. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Femme Boy, the girliest boy in school. Petey, don't you have some imaginary friends to annoy?" Gary said.

"Why don't you leave me alone, Gary?" Pete asked. This wasn't going to end well.

"Look at you! 'Leave me alone, Gary! I'm finally self-important now that I've hit puberty'," Gary said in a high-pitched voice.

"What's your problem? I was just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison," Gary said, walking to his spot beside me.

"Look, I've got to unpack. So, will the both of you just leave?" I asked, knowing fully that I still had no bags to unpack.

"Look at what you did Petey, Jimmy hates you already," Gary said as he left my room, Pete pausing to say something before leaving my room. I slammed the door and sighed, falling on my bed.

"Peace at last."


End file.
